Sides of a coin
by Golden Fires
Summary: After a horrific night in London, UK. These two cousins must brave there events together, and decided to continue these lives as a team, or splinter and end there chances on there own terms. But can one school really change your views, or can the entrants only see the changes that could have been. T for cursing and minor violence
1. Chapter 1

3 Months prior to Yamaku entry…

"Ashton, are you absolutely sure it is safe to drive in this weather?" I asked my cousin as we looked out the window on the west side of the second tallest floor of the four-story apartment; where it was raining, in the bloody summer no less. This is supposed to be a time of parties, and excessive Video gaming on my part… Ashton just shook his head and continued to put on his hoodie. The fact that his hoodie was black and had a skull on the hood looking back at whoever was behind him didn't help matters. I sighed and got up front the window that the hard rain was assaulting.

I apologize, I guess I a getting ahead of myself. My name is William Heedston. My cousin is Ashton Heedston. I will continue to say to this day that we should have switched at birth: He is American, I am British. I use American curses, he uses British slang. I love the open spaces of his hometown, he loves the city of London we are currently in. I love American football, He loves soccer. However, now I am nitpicking, so I shall stop doing that. Now we are considering canceling on his parents to meet them at the hotel, so that he can go back to "small-town USA" as he calls it. All I know is that when it rains, the streets of London are slick as hell, especially in the traffic circles.

All I knew is that if we went out, we had a good chance of not coming back, considering the rain was now in it's second day and the cars out here were not made for rainy and slick roads. We were about to leave the apartment building when, Ashton asked, "Do you smell that? And hear that for that matter?"

"Yeah, why does it smell like it's from the complex next door beyond the trees?" We went over to the next window to see that the next complex was burning up, badly. "How the hell did we not notice that?" Ashton asked as I ran for the phone in the kitchen. "Wait…that's a chemical fire! Water will not put that out, it will feed it instead…and since it's raining…"

Ashton's jaw dropped, " It's the perfect fuel; Do you think it was arson?"

"Well what else could cause a fire that fast in the pouring rain?"

Then we heard the crack, another one, as we watched the telephone with in our view have fire lick up the wires, then burn down. "Shit that fire is…is the pole coming, GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW!" Ashton turned and got out of the way, I tried but slipped and watched the pole come down and slam into our apartment building, knocking some off the wall onto my legs as I tried to get up. Last I remember was Ashton running towards me as a neighbor all but kicked in the door and a small drop of the fires catching on to Ashton's hoodie…Then it all went completely black from my screaming and the pain…black, cold, pain…

Katawa Shoujo: Sides of a coin

2 months prior to Yamaku entry.

I finally have permission to see him…Ashton. The doctor told me that he tried to free me, even while his Jacket was on fire, the rain coming in from the break in the walls spreading the fire quickly on the outside, but the jacket was thick, so all he felt was the heat…the jacket burned off an now the fire scarred his face from the eyes down, luckily, he can still see, though the skin will never fully recover, simply fade away. Unlike what happened to me.

The walls of the complex smashed my spine from the impact site down, so I am now legally paralyzed from the waste down forever. The same reason they amputated instead of mending my legs. Although that was mostly to keep me from bleeding out. My parents are visiting often as they can…but I guess it is just to sad to think I may have ended my future…But my dad said he would make some calls though…to see if I can still make a future.

The Nurse wheeled me down to the ICU portion of the hospital so that I could see him. Just all the pain and suffering was killing me inside, though I stomached it as we approached Ashton's room. He was lying there in bed as I was rolled in, though he couldn't speak, I have always been able to read his eyes. He was in pain, not the physical kind, but the mental and depression ones. He was scared…scared for me, scared for himself, and scared for well…everything.

"Hey Ash…It will all work out, we have never had a problem we couldn't solve. We can beat this." And there it was again, the "Sparks" as I called them. The glints in his eyes when he gets VERY competitive. I normally see it in sport and now this is a sport I guess: Us VS Injury. I laughed a little inside: that would be the dumbest show ever.

1 week before Yamaku entry.

My father said he would be coming by the hospital today, something about the promise he made me about two months ago. About finding us a chance at a future…if he did it. I would be a happy kid, to have friends, all mine having left to be away from the bad-luck injury magnet they called me now the ungrateful bastards…as I thought this, my father came through the door and immediately ran over and gave me a hug. Then Ashton's dad came through too. That was a shock until my dad said he paid for them to visit their son here. I was grateful for Ashton that he saved me, and now I can be glad for him too. My dad pulled out a pamphlet for a Japanese school called Yamaku Academy. We were excited and even talked about our move-in, which was in a week according to my dad. It was a joyous time, until I had one really bad realization. "Umm, dad. If this school is in Japan…How am I going to learn Japanese in a week?" Everyone in the room stopped…right…the language barrier, and none of us had an answer until Ashton tapped his dad's pocket. Ashton by this point having regained some functional control of his limbs and would need to attend physical therapy as he went to this school if we went. His dad pulled out the phone and dropped it into Ashton's hands. Slowly, he typed up a search and pulled out an app called iSpeak. It translated text and spoke it out loud and considering how fast I can text, it should help as I learn the language, if I ever do. But for now, we all agreed, it would do. We leave tomorrow for our next chapter in the really bad novel I call my life, Yamaku Academy.

This is a prototype chapter to see how well I can write in a VN universe I just finished yesterday. As such, if I took anyone's idea inadvertently, I apologize and well probably take the story down because I do not wish to be called a copier of ideas. If I did good or bad, please let me know. Thank you, GF


	2. Reversal

Katawa Shoujo: Sides of a coin

Chapter 2: Reversal

English

**Japanese**

I can personally say that the plane ride for London to Japan was excessively long. I fell asleep and my watch of course digitally auto-set so I really don't know how long it was. Ashton and I got to finally be alone after our parents stuck us in a room together the day before our move-in.

Ashton still hadn't regained his entire ability to speak yet and his bodily motion was reduced to less than 50% for his arms. Thing is, he wanted to be a fighter or a wrestler during his senior year, which was ruined during the fire at the house. I had asked the doctor was had happened, the cause was in fact an Arson, due to the fact that the fire was caused by a combination of potassium permanganate, glycerin, and water. The water is the fuel and the fire got outside and used the rain as fuel to engulf the building.

Ashton sat down and let out a breath that could be translated as a sigh. I just stared at him and knew all that he was probably thinking. First off, his dreams of Variety had been shot to hell. And now as juniors, we had to finish school in one of the most rigorous countries in the world when it came to education. He also was going to have some issues, considering he always had pride in how he looked most of the time. Now his skin was completely scarred from the waist up, including his hands, which I am assuming had little feeling, but surprisingly, I saw him writing.

"Are they gone William?" I heard a very throaty voice.

"Ashton, You can talk again?" I swung around in shock as he lowered his head and nodded.

"Why didn't you speak before?" I asked as I sat next to him on the bed.

"No reason." He was right; I usually did most of the talking for him around the doctors and the parents, so there really was no reason for him to speak.

"I'm sorry, for everything…" I said as I sighed and pulled out a picture out of my wallet. I was last year, when I had visited Ashton's home back in the states. It was us sitting on the on a tree stump near his house. I was sitting on the right side of the photo, my black hair cut extremely short, as to resemble a military hair-cut (Which I kept by the way.). I had a pair of Aviator sunglasses on, a plain red T-shirt and blue jeans.

Ashton was back to back to me on the left side of the photo, the black hoodie on his back, but the hood part was down. His tan shorts not supporting the jacket at all. He stared directly at the camera and narrowed his hazel eyes that were visible past his blonde hair. It didn't help that I was light skin tone that he was. He was tan skinned while I was white as snow in comparison. I also remember what exactly what happened later. Ashton and I made a bet on what side of a coin would face us if flipped one. Then the coin then got stuck on its side in the tree trunk.

We arrived at the gate with Ashton pushing my wheelchair towards the main school when I stared at the gate, and then Ashton stopped and stared with me. The gate was brick and mortar, made in black wrought iron. It reminded me of the entryway to the rich kid school near me home back in London. Ashton seemed to share my sentiment because he tensed up. The rich kids never treated us very well. This…made me scared.

We entered the main campus, which was more of a park than an actual school courtyard. There were trees everywhere. The grass surrounded the school rather than the school surrounding the courtyard. As we approached the main building, I remembered that we needed to go see the nurse, so I told Ashton to turn towards the other building. Nearby, hoping maybe it was the nursing building.

As we entered the building, we encountered a room with the writing**, "****看護婦長"**

"Well, crap. I can't read Japanese…" I said as we walked around. After simply getting more and more lost, the pair left the building and entered the main building which was full of students with walking. Many of the students carried food and it was roughly noon in Japan, so it must be lunchtime…

"**こんにちはあなたは誰ですか？" **Said one of the students. "Ashton. Hand me the phone." He shook his head. "Really Ashton?" Ashton emptied his pockets to show that he didn't have the phone. "Well, crap. Stuck in a school where everyone speaks another language. "Well, shit…this is very bad now…"

Ashton continued to roll around, but they were absolutely lost here without any knowledge of this school or anything else, even one of the teachers, or at least I thought he was a teacher, could even understand us. Either that or they ignored us.

After rolling around a bit, I accidently rolled into another student, wearing a blazer, glasses, and a freaking Gryffindor scarf, "あなたは子供の誰ですか？"

I angrily yelled, "Does anyone in this damn building speak bloody English!" I yelled, my British homeland sinking out somewhat. I sighed at this point, having lost all hop of this being a good day…

**Well, there is Chapter 2 for you. As for the delay, I blame tests and projects…I hate Projects…Anyways, R&R, my readers if you please.**

**GOLDEN FIRES (GF)**


End file.
